Si tu no estas
by J A fredo
Summary: Seis años despues de la graduacion, los chicos diran en una cancion cuanto extrañan a la persona que amaron en ese tiempo... CATRINA, CABBIE, TANDRE, BADE Y JORI...


Si Tu no estas

La lluvia caía de manera violenta sobre Los Ángeles, en Hollywood Arts una joven de rasgos latinos se encontraba sentada cerca de lo que había dejado de ser su casillero hace seis años, recordando todas las cosas que sucedió en ese tiempo, extrañando a la persona que le hizo la vida imposible, pero que con el tiempo la fue enamorando poco a poco, hasta que consiguió hacerla su novia…

Se puso sus auriculares para escuchar una canción que encontró en internet definía perfectamente cómo se sentía, miro la pantalla de su pearphone, en la cual tenía una imagen de Jade de fondo, y dejo que su corazón expresara lo que sentía en ese momento

**TORI: **

"_Esta mañana mire tu retrato__  
__y aunque no me creas__  
__siento lo mismo por ti___

_No sabes cuánto__  
__yo te sigo amando__  
__extraño tus peleas__  
__quisiera oírte reír_

_Si tu no estas__  
__no se que hacer__  
__bebe no puedo más__  
__voy a enloquecer_

_Si tu no estas__  
__no se que hacer__  
__Jade no puedo más__  
__voy a enloquecer_..."

Cerca del instituto, una pelirroja caminaba llorando; aun pensaba en la hermana de su amiga, la persona que la enamoro con sus hermosos ojos, mirando una foto de Trina comenzó a cantar a viva voz, como si su vida dependiera de ello…

**CAT:**

_Pudiendo estar tan cerca__  
__¿tu por que tan lejos?__  
__Y yo volviéndome loca__  
__mirando tu foto__  
__Imaginando verte__  
__ aquí otra vez_

_Pudiendo estar tan cerca__  
__¿tu por que tan lejos?__  
__Y yo volviéndome loca__  
__mirando tu foto__  
__Imaginando verte__  
__ aquí otra vez_...

En New York, un joven DJ y músico se encontraba tirado en su cama con una botella de perfume de vainilla, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su almohada, recordando a su mejor amiga, de la cual se había enamorado y la que nunca le correspondió, llorando como un niño leyó algunas de las rimas que había escrito en una libreta

**ANDRE:**

_Tori, fui a la perfumería__  
__y compre el perfume que tu usabas__  
__en la noche cuando me acuesto__  
__se lo echo a la almohada___

_Para poder soñar contigo__  
__mil y una maravillas.__  
__pero cuando despierto__  
__vuelvo a la misma pesadilla___

_De tanto pedirle a papa dios__  
__me duelen las rodillas__  
__pensé que con ron__  
__y mujeres te olvidaría a las millas___

_De alcohol mil botellas__  
__y después para mil frascos__  
__pensamientos suicidas__  
__con una pipa si casco_…

Trina estaba sentada en su cama, con una caja de cartón en su regazo, mirando una foto de Cat pegada con cinta, y con un frasco de pastillas a su lado, llorando amargamente y cantando la canción que escuchaba en la radio

**TRINA:**

_Yo tengo todas tus fotos y todas las he roto__  
__Pero las guardo en una cajita, no las boto__  
__Para por si quiero verte las busco y después las pego__  
__Es un rompecabezas sin el juego_

___Ya nunca me divierto, no tengo quien se ría de mis cuentos__  
__Ni quien escuche todos mis discursos divalescos __  
__Espero que no te demores, ni te busques un chico y menos que te enamore__  
__Y yo siga aquí llorando y tomando pastillas de todos colores_…

Robbie se encontraba guardando a Rex luego de su penosa presentación en un show de talentos, fallo pues su mente solo se enfocaba en la pelirroja a la que amo alguna vez, al recibir un mensaje de texto, dejo que sonara para cantar la canción que tenia de tono

**ROBBIE:**

_Y a veces cuando pienso en ti baby, la cabeza me da vueltas  
No quiero ni pensar, yo no sé ni como actuar y si supieras_

_Que yo vivo pensando en ti, baby, aunque a veces no lo sientas  
No puedo mostrar, que vida me tienes mal_…

En Canadá, Beck revisaba el correo de en su laptop, esperando que Jade respondiera sus mensajes y fotos preparándose para su show, mirándose demacrado por el insomnio, comenzó a cantar la canción que tenia de fondo en su camerino…

**BECK:**

_Yo Te He Mandado Un Par De Fotos Mías De Los Shows  
Un Par De Cartas No Se Si Apunte Bien El Sikop  
Por Que Yo Manda Que Te Manda  
No Recibo Ni Un Recibo_

_No Se Si Tu Sabes Que Yo Estoy Vivo  
O Pienses Que Estoy Muerto  
Me Estoy Volviendo Loco Como Berto  
En El Amor Nunca He Sido Un Experto_

_Tuve Que Ir Al Hospital  
Doctor Recéteme Algo Yo Estoy Mal Llevo Noches)  
Y Noches Despierto  
Lo Que Hago Es Pensarte Jade_…

En Inglaterra, la directora de cine más famosa de Europa estaba llorando encerrada en su cuarto, pensaba en la latina a la que le había hecho la vida imposible, pero la que con su perseverancia había robado su corazón, se puso sus audífonos para escuchar la canción que le hacía pensar todo lo que quería decirle a Tori mirando su foto…

**JADE:**

_Me la paso sola encerrada en mi cuarto  
imaginándote muy cerca de mi  
siento tu aroma aquí_

_y los doctores dicen  
que para esto no hay vacuna  
Que mi estado se altera  
cuando baja la luna_

_Y aunque no me canse  
tiene más cura un cáncer  
a que mi corazón  
encuentre su balance_

_esta mañana mire tu retrato  
y me di de cuenta  
que si ya no te vuelvo a ver  
no sé qué va hacer de mi_

_Vagabunda y sin rumbo  
sin compañía  
mi cama triste y vacía  
extraño tu presencia  
quisiera oírte reír_

_Pero por cosas de la vida  
dices que ahora te perdí por siempre  
Cupido se olvidó de mi suerte  
y ahora mis ojos no ven_

_Si Tu No Estas  
¿Dime Porque?  
Como Le Hago Para Volverte A Ver  
Llevo Tanto Tiempo Y Siento Que Te Vas_

_Pero El Sol No Sale Si Tu No Estas (Si Tu No Estas)  
¿Qué Puedo Hacer?  
Como Le Hago Para Volverte A Ver  
Llevo Tanto Tiempo Y Siento Que Te Vas  
Pero El Sol No Sale Si Tu No Estas_…


End file.
